The Birth of the Moon
by hooligans-holiday
Summary: Well...a short (and not too good) oneshot inspired by a Sumerian myth that I tried to make more romantic with the help of the Street Fighters. I'll rate it M just because I want to be safe and I don't know if being romantic is an excuse for some things. Advices are more than welcome, I want it to get better.


**WELL. This time it's not really fan fiction, but ok.**  
**The story came out (AGAIN!) from my exam about History of Religions. The story of how Enlil and Ninlil (they are Sumerian gods. He should be the lord of the storm, but let's say he's the lord of air.) met and became partners was...well, in my opinion it was inspiring, but also a bit weird (actually, he rapes her. But after that she falls in love for him or something like that...), so I decided to make it slightly more poetic and put some of my fav Street Fighters as the main characters.**  
**And...speaking of which, no, I don't ship these two. But they are perfect for the roles.**  
**Why "The Birth of the Moon"? You'll find out.  
As usual, blame Google Translate for any mistake. But since you can't blame it because it's short...actually, it happened because this was supposed to become a comic, but I'm a disaster when it comes to drawing, so...yep, I had the project for the panels and I had to translate them into a decent fiction. That's why it's a bit messed up. But if someone wants to draw it, he/she's welcome and will have my babies.  
**

xx

"Don't go to the river, young girl." the old woman sitting in front of the last house of the village stared at Ibuki with her blind eyes.  
The girl stopped, surprised.  
"Why?" she asked.  
"The noble Lord, the Mountain, the King. He will see you. He will lay his shiny eye on you." the woman kept staring, as if she could see the puzzled look on Ibuki's face with her blurry eyes "Don't walk near the shore. Don't swim in the river, the King will take you."  
Ibuki remained still for a second before walking away, without listening to the advice.

The air was warm and a soft scent of flowers followed the black haired girl. Her white dress was on the shore, abandoned on the damp grass, as she gently swam in the cool water that made her shiver in pleasure. Her hair was floating on the surface, following the lazy waves that here and there caressed her body.  
After a while she decided to return to the village. She giggled as she walked towards the shore and splashed some water on her face. The contact of the wet trails on her body with the warm breeze caused her to sigh one last time before she started dressing herself.  
From above, an eye was observing her.

She was walking. Slowly, the wind dried her long hair, even though she kept it tied in a tall ponytail.  
Suddenly, the wind stopped. At first she didn't notice it, but then she saw the palms stand still, petrified. A weird silence was surrounding her, and the only noises she could hear were caused by the light fabric of her dress and the thin silver bracelets on her wrists.  
Then she felt it. She knew it was him.  
The wind started blowing again, and it was announcing his arrival.  
He was the King.  
The touch on her wrist was a soft and gentle breeze, but she was well aware it could become as strong as a hurricane in the blink of an eye, if he wanted.  
She finally turned her head, blushing deeply.  
He was tall, tall as a mountain. His right eye was covered by a strip of red fabric. The large earring was of pure gold, as the rings he had around his wrists and ankles. Red and gold were also the colours of his clothes, richly decorated.  
He was the Lord Sagat. The one who ruled over air.  
"I want to have you." he looked at her with his only eye. He didn't even introduce himself. A god didn't need to do that.  
She blushed even more, feeling her cheeks burning and unable to move away or stop staring at him.  
"I want to kiss you." he continued.  
She finally managed to look away.  
"My...my lips are too small..." she started, trying to talk even with her throat getting more and more dry with every second "...I wouldn't know how to kiss. And my...little flower is too young...I can't force it to...to bloom." she kept her eyes fixed on the ground, knowing that the stare of the Lord was too much for her to bear. It was like he could see not only through the almost transparent dress she was wearing, but also through her body and soul.  
She didn't know how, but suddenly she was running away, without waiting for a reply. She was ashamed of herself and of the weird feeling inside her, as if many butterflies started flying in her stomach.  
All around her, every inch she ran, flowers started blooming. That was the response of the King.

The bird chirped happily. It was a big bird, with colorful feathers.  
The man petting it had orange hair with a shape that made him look like a bird, too. The fact that he was sitting on the top of a palm tree and he looked terribly at his ease merely confirmed the sensation. He had golden bracelets and anklets, and a colorful headband with long tails on the back.  
When he felt the wind calling his name, he knew his lord needed him.  
He did a small movement with his arm to make the bird fly, then he stared at it going away.  
Immediately after, he jumped from the palm and did a backflip in the air before landing on the tip of his feet.  
With an ample gesture he bowed and greeted the man in front of him.  
"My Lord, Sagat, here I am."  
Sagat nodded once "My adviser, Adon."  
Adon looked again at him "I'm here to serve you."  
The King shook his head, don't knowing where to start "That girl...Ibuki. Nobody ever kissed her...nobody ever..." he stopped talking and closed his eyes for a second.  
Adon tilted his head to the side, thoughtful. He knew what his lord wanted, he only needed to find the right idea...  
A grin appeared on his face. He already found it.

She did it again. She swore to herself that she wouldn't go anymore to the river, and there she was, again.  
Her hands were trembling. She was scared of seeing the Lord, but there was something deep inside her that hoped to see him appear in front of her.  
She quickly walked inside the cold water and took a deep breath to calm down. She kept repeating to herself that she was safe, that nothing was going to happen. Probably the King already found another girl for his pleasure...but then WHY her legs ached for the tension, and why she couldn't stop looking around?

The boat lazily floated on the river, guided by Adon. His lord was standing near him, staring at the shore, even though he didn't need to look to know where Ibuki was. The air was telling him, and it never deceived him.  
"This is the right place." he said. The other ordered the servants to stop there, and in a few seconds the boat was still.  
Sagat undressed himself and jumped in the water without making a single noise.  
He swam towards the shore, careful to remain underwater the whole time.  
He was close. He could almost taste Ibuki's lips, feel the softness of her skin under his touch.

A second. That was all the time Ibuki needed to understand that she wasn't alone.  
The King was there? But he was nowhere to be seen...how could he...  
The water moved, making her turn.  
He was there.  
He started walking out of the water, towards her.  
She just stared at him, as if her limbs were lifeless. She wanted to escape, but he was so beautiful...he was...he was so perfect, with water running down his naked body...  
And then she felt his strong hands on her face, gently pulling her. She opened her mouth to say something, but the words were stuck in her throat.  
He kissed her.

That strong body on hers, the warmth of his skin. She never felt anything like that. They were on the shore, with their legs half in the water, but it was like everything around them disappeared.  
It hurt at the beginning and she probably cried, even if she couldn't remember it. It was like he invaded her mind and prevented her to think anything more than "don't stop, please.". Because she wanted to run away, because she was ashamed of herself, but she couldn't stop begging him not to leave her.  
Those strong hands pinning her down and making her wrists ache, those hands were the most beautiful thing. And his breaths, the way he threw back his head. Everything was perfect, and she felt terribly inferior to that perfection.  
How could the village consider that a dishonor, if it was a god doing it? How could they...  
That thought was swept away by another wave of pleasure. She moaned even louder, don't caring about anything anymore.  
He threw back his head one last time, making a sound that drove Ibuki insane. No, that was too much, it was like someone shattered a glass inside her head and all the colorful pieces of glass were dancing together in front of her eyes.  
She let out a soft cry, then she stared at him. He was still above her, panting. She wanted to hug him and beg for him to remain forever like that.  
He nodded.

Adon looked around. His lord hadn't come back yet.  
He shrugged and raised one eyebrow at the sky getting more and more dark. He never saw anything like that, he never saw the sun disappear.  
He was worried. If something happened, the King's brother was going to make him pay, even if it wasn't his fault.  
Suddenly he heard a loud cry in a voice that sounded awfully like Sagat's. He looked at the servants, more and more nervous. They were all staring at the sky and pointing at something.  
In the middle of the dark blue, there was a glowing silver globe.  
Adon pointed at it, too. It was beautiful.

xx

**So...yep, after this episode, she gives birth to Sin, the moon god. Then in the original myth the rest of the gods decide to exile Enlil because he raped Ninlil, and she follows him. Long story short, they meet three more times, with him pretending to be someone else, and they have three more sons, all gods.  
One last word about my story...ok, I know Adon isn't that gentle, but his third costume in SSF4 made me do this. Because I know it's just a physical thing, but he fits the role.**


End file.
